


Godność córki lorda

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester, Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Łatka do "Szczęśliwego powrotu". Lady Barbara się złości.Wzmiankowane wydarzenia z "Sharpe's Trafalgar".





	Godność córki lorda

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na akcję "Przeminęło z fikiem" na forum Mirriel.

Lady Barbara wyszła od Hornblowera z całą godnością córki lorda, z podniesionym czołem. Niech ten amant od siedmiu boleści nie myśli sobie, że mógł ją w jakiś sposób zranić. Ostatecznie była damą, pochodziła ze starego rodu, i jeżeli on nie potrafił przyjąć i docenić jej ofiary, tym gorzej dla niego. Niech teraz spaceruje po pokładzie i gryzie się tym, co powiedział i czego nie zrobił. Ona nie będzie rozpaczać z powodu parweniusza, ani jej się śni. Niech on się martwi. Lady Barbara powtarzała to sobie jeszcze, otwierając drzwi. Gdy tylko zamknęła je na klucz, rzuciła się na koję i zaczęła płakać.  
Odepchnął ją. Odmówił jej. Tchórz. Pocałował ją, pozwolił, by oddawała pocałunki, a potem się wycofał. Powiedział „jestem żonaty” i schował się za tymi słowami jak za tarczą. Nikczemnik. Jakby kiedykolwiek wcześniej mówił o żonie, jakby mu na niej zależało. To jej, Barbary, pragnął, wiedziała o tym dobrze, a jednak ją odepchnął. Podły. Wstydził się uczucia. Zląkł się opinii publicznej, a jeszcze bardziej rodu Wellesleyów. Tchórz. Już ona się postara, żeby nie awansował, żeby zawsze otrzymywał zadania, przy których nie sposób ani się wyróżnić, ani zdobyć pryzowego. Albo jeszcze gorzej, postara się, żeby nie dostał okrętu. Niech wegetuje na połowie pensji. Pożałuje, że ją zwiódł, odrzucił, że nie chciał…  
Lady Barbara musiała wreszcie wydmuchać nos i ta czynność, dość obrzydliwa, sprawiła, że panna Wellesley pomyślała o sobie krytycznie. Na pewno wyglądała brzydko, a zachowywała się głupio. Ostatecznie, kimże był Hornblower? Takie nic bez majątku, bez koneksji. Jak w ogóle mogła pomyśleć o nim jak o potencjalnym kochanku? Zupełnie jak kuzynka Grace Hale, która zakochała się w tym oficerze piechoty, jak mu tam, Sharp? Sharpe? Indywiduum Bóg wie skąd, awansował z prostego żołnierza i zamiast się tym kontentować, śmiał wyciągnąć rękę po więcej…  
Ośmielił się sięgnąć po więcej i uszczęśliwił Grace, pomyślała nagle lady Barbara i to sprawiło, że znów nie zdołała powstrzymać łez. Tamten się odważył, tamten naprawdę kochał Grace, a jej, Barbary Wellesley, nikt nigdy nie kochał. Miała mnóstwo adoratorów, ale prędko zorientowała się, że zalecali się do niej ze względu na stanowisko i wpływy jej starszych braci. Tak bardzo ją to mierziło! Hornblower zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. Złościł się, że musiał zabrać Barbarę na okręt, w jej towarzystwie denerwował się albo zabawnie peszył i nigdy o nią nie zabiegał. To wszystko trochę irytowało Barbarę, ale bardziej jeszcze intrygowało. Kiedy wraz z upływem czasu oswoił się z nią i kiedy wreszcie się przekonała, że również nie jest mu obojętna, opuścił ją zdrowy rozsądek. Tak bardzo pragnęła prawdziwej miłości… a Hornblower zląkł się kłopotów. Tylko tym dla niego była. Kłopotem. Lady Barbara płakała teraz cicho, już nie z wściekłości, a z rozżalenia.  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
– Proszę otworzyć. To tylko ja, Hebe.  
Lady Barbara nie chciała, by ktokolwiek widział ją w obecnym stanie, nawet pokojówka, której dyskrecji i lojalności była pewna. W pierwszej chwili chciała ją wyrzucić, ale zamiast tego szybko wytarła nos i twardo zabroniła sobie dalszych szlochów. Tak należało. Najwyższy czas przestać. Wstyd, żeby kobieta z rodu Wellesleyów tak długo się mazgaiła. Otworzyła drzwi.  
– Wejdź.  
Hebe cicho wślizgnęła się do kabiny. Wiedziała, co zaszło między lady Barbarą i Hornblowerem, a nawet więcej, to ona niechcący im przeszkodziła, pojawiając się nie w porę. Ostrożnie podeszła do swej pani, rozdarta między chęcią okazania jej współczucia a obawą, że w ten sposób jedynie ją rozgniewa. Czarna pokojówka zdążyła już poznać Anglików i wiedziała, że kiedy im źle, łatwo wpadają w złość i chętnie wyładowują ją na służących. Wreszcie współczucie przeważyło. Hebe pomyślała, że lady Barbara była dla niej dobra, pocieszała ją, kiedy trwała bitwa z „Natividad” i obie siedziały w komorze lin kotwicznych, a nad nimi rozlegał się huk dział, i nie złościła się wcale, kiedy Hebe dostała strasznej choroby morskiej koło przylądka Horn i nie było z niej żadnego pożytku. Poza tym, chociaż była wielką panią, nie miała, biedactwo, szczęścia do mężczyzn.  
– Milady… – nieśmiało zaczęła dziewczyna.  
– Tak, Hebe? – niecierpliwie spytała lady Barbara.  
– Są sposoby na to, żeby przywiązać do siebie mężczyznę albo go ukarać, jeśli wzgardził kobietą, nasze sposoby, czarnych, ale zawsze skuteczne… moja matka mnie nauczyła – wydukała służąca. – Mogę to zrobić, jeśli jaśnie pani sobie życzy. Na statku na pewno znajdą się jakieś gałganki, żeby uszyć lalkę, a szpilki są w kuferku.  
Lady Barbara wpatrywała się w służącą szeroko otwartymi oczami, wreszcie nie zdzierżyła. Jej nerwy były tak zszarpane po incydencie z kapitanem, a wizja Hebe odprawiającej w skupieniu jakieś murzyńskie gusła ze szmatkami była tak niedorzeczna, że lady Barbara zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. Doprawdy, kolorowi byli czasem niemożliwi, zupełnie jak dzieci. Nie sposób było się na nich gniewać. Lalka z gałganków, w stroju kapitańskim, w roli poduszeczki do szpilek, też coś.  
– Hebe, jesteś niemądra – odezwała się lady Barbara, kiedy w końcu przestała się śmiać. – Takie rzeczy nie działają, a gdyby przez przypadek zadziałały, tylko pogorszyłabyś naszą sytuację. Porucznik Bush jest dobrym oficerem, ale nie jestem pewna, czy potrafiłby dowodzić fregatą.  
Służąca zacisnęła usta, oburzona, że jej pani z takim lekceważeniem potraktowała magię jej ludu, ale lady Barbara nie zwracała na to uwagi, pogrążona we własnych myślach. Gdy tylko wyobraziła sobie, że coś mogłoby się stać Hornblowerowi, zapragnęła go chronić. Zrozumiała, że nie potrafi się na nim mścić i nie zdoła go skrzywdzić. Jednocześnie czuła, że musi coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Odrzucenie za bardzo bolało, by mogła przejść nad nim do porządku dziennego.  
– Znajdź mi jakieś czyste chusteczki – zwróciła się do Hebe – a na przyszłość sprawdzaj zawsze, gdzie jest kapitan. Nie chcę znosić jego towarzystwa częściej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Nie mogę na niego patrzeć.  
Przypomniała sobie wyraz jego twarzy w momencie, gdy zrejterował, a zaraz potem jego szczupłe dłonie o długich palcach i to, jak dotykał jej chwilę wcześniej, i pojęła, jak bardzo prawdziwe były jej słowa. Sama już nie wiedziała, czy bardziej go pragnie, czy się na niego gniewa, pewna była już tylko jednego. Musi się trzymać z daleka od tego mężczyzny. Tak daleko, jak to możliwe na okręcie.


End file.
